narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyōbōna Suzumebachi
Overview Savage Hornets are a rare species of the hymenopterans family (eg, honey bees, wasps, hornet, yellow jackets), and are tamed and bred by the Kamizuru Clan. Similar to the Aburame Clan's Rinkaichū, Savage Hornets are considered to be one of the clan's ultimate weapons that do not appear often in clan members. The hornets are considered to be extremely dangerous and very aggressive to other insects and those who do not belong to the Kamizuru Clan unless they have been trained otherwise. Like the average bees that are controlled by the clan, these can be controlled telepathically by the user, but in contrast they also have free will. Savage Hornets are very clever and are able to come up with attack and defense formations, to dispatch or flee from their foe. These hornets can be found deep underground below a Kamizuru Clan shrine and live in a giant hive in mass hordes. After the Savage Hornets have taken refuge in the host's body they will be under the control of said host similar to the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique of the Aburame Clan. The Savage Hornets are very protective of the host and will defend him until they die, and will obey in order given to them. If someone posses a threat to the user the hornets will automatically emerge from the host's body. The host can control large amounts of them with ease and have them attack and defend in hordes. The Savage Hornets will also easily learn to work with other species of bugs that the hosts controls and can imitate the host's chakra. They are able to flying at tremendous speeds and can quickly burrow and dig through the ground. As a way to combat the Rinkaichū, the have enzymes in their body that defend against the poison the the Rinkaichū administer making the host immune to the Aburame secret technique. They also can feed on Kikaichū, Rinkaichū, pollen, and chakra. Appearance They appear to be of an average hornet, but with a much darker colour around their head and red eyes. They are bigger than most hornets, having a larger abdomen than normal hornets and having much wider and darker wings than most hornets. They are able to fly around with their wings much faster than normal hornets do. Sting The sting of a Savage Hornet is 80x more painful than the average bee sting. Unlike certain other species of bees, Savage Hornets do not have a stinging apparatus' that shoots out of their abdomen killing them after one sting. This allows them to sting a target multiple times. Because of their diet of feeding specifically on Rinkaichū and Kikaichū they are able to take the properties of these insects and turn them into their own deadly venom. Savage Hornets have two different types of stings, one where they repeatedly sting the target, and one where they stick to the target by deeply plunging their stinger into the victim. When they use the repetitive stinging method they release small amounts of fire chakra into the victim that cause a incredibly painful burning sensation at the site that was stung followed by severe swelling and redness, by this method it takes about 120 stings to the body to kill the victim from the overwhelming feeling of pain, but it only takes 5 stings to neck to kill them. The Savage Hornets 2nd method of stinging is why they are so feared, and with this method only takes one sting to cause death making the perfect assassination tool. As mentioned above, due to the diet of the Savage Hornets consisting of Rinkaichū and Kikaichū they can take in their properties and combine them with its own to make a powerful venom capable of killing a grown man in two minutes. For this method a Savage Hornet will sting a target and inroot its stinger deeply into the targets skin. Once done the being will release the venom into the bloodstream of the target and also begin to siphon their administer the venom. The venom works almost instantly and starts at the site of the sting as a black patch and can be seen flowing through the veins of the target. The venom causes the victim to begin vomitting and their hair and teeth begin to fall out. Then the Savage Hornet neurotoxin that has the ability to destroy chakra is released kicking off the final stage before death. The victim will scream and moan in agony as the neurotoxin literally cause their Chakra Circulatory System to errode, and their skin becomes darker, then then fall to the grounds as an empty shell and die. This also kill the Savage Hornet in the process. The only to survive is to have the host quickly administer the antidote that only the can use.